Conventionally, there is known a robot system which allows so-called lead-through teaching, which is a teaching task that is performed by a user grasping a teaching handle that is attached at a tip of a wrist of a robot and moving the robot by a force applied to the teaching handle (for example, see PTL 1).
With this robot system, a deadman switch is provided on the teaching handle, and a changeover switch for switching between activation and inactivation of lead-through teaching that uses the teaching handle is provided at a control device of the robot, and in a state where the changeover switch is switched to active, if the deadman switch is pressed, lead-through teaching is enabled, and if the deadman switch is not pressed, supply of electrical power to the robot is shut off.